Broken Heart
by MeIsMSI
Summary: In which he heals her heart and she teaches him love. -SasuSaku ON HIATUS PEOPLE!
1. Prologue

**Summary:  
**Sakura is a normal teenage girl with a tragedy past and a painful secret. She and her brothers, Gaara and Sasori, decided to move to Konoha to forget about the past and begin a new life. But what if a certain Uchiha knew about her secret? Would they be friends or something more? Would Sasuke heal her broken heart? Would Sakura teach him how to love? All these questions would be answered in Broken Heart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be this great.

**Note: ** Some of the characters are OOC. Sorry, but i can't seem to keep them in character. Oh and this story is in Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Broken Heart**

**Prologue**

Sigh. A new city with a whole new life. At least I am far away from that sadistic, old house. Oh, of course you are asking who this "I" is. Well, I am Haruno Sakura, a 16 year-old, pink haired, emerald green eyed, with an abnormally huge forehead teenage girl. Yes, you read it right; pink hair, and it's 100% natural.

Yeah, I know I am not really that beautiful, hot, and sexy girl, but at least I am pretty. Unlike those annoying and irritating people, who always make fun of my forehead or hair. These people really irritate me.

So, now you are confused; where am I? Let me see, in front of me, there are numerous seats as well as behind me. On my right side, there is a small window, which showed a cerulean sky with some white clouds, which look like gigantic, delicious cotton candies. On my left side, there is a snoring Sasori with drool sliding down his mouth. Next to him is Gaara with a magazine in his hands.

"Please, make sure that your seat belt is fastening tightly. We have 10 minutes until we arrive at Konoha Airport," a voice said from the microphones above our heads.

So, did you guess it? That's right; I am in an airplane, going to Konoha along with my brothers, Gaara and Sasori. Gaara is my twin brother, but he is bigger than me by 10 minutes. He has fiery red hair and sea foam, green eyes. Sasori is 18 years old, and has red hair and hazel eyes.

Where are my parents? My mom died while giving birth to me. My dad then married another woman, who also died by the cause of cancer. My dad then committed suicide because of sadness, leaving me at the age of 6 with no parents at all. Tragedy, huh? Well it's ok, we are still alive and going to a new home to begin a new life.

We used to live in Tokyo, but after 10 years from my dad's death, my grandma died leaving us with no other relatives. So, Sasori said we should go to Konoha, because we couldn't afford living in an enormous city like Tokyo. Money is our least concern. You see, my father was extremely rich and since he died, we took all his money. Not to mention our company, that Sasori is going to be CEO of after college. The reason why we can't afford living in Tokyo, is because Tokyo is just huge. In addition, we went to Konoha a few times because my step-mother used to live there. Besides, our company is in Konoha. So, we already have a gigantic mansion in Konoha. We don't need to worry about living there at all.

Looking outside the small window, I can't help but smile at the fantastic scene in front of me. Konoha sure is beautiful. It also has lots of forests, that's why it's called "The Village Hidden in the Leaves". I am really excited to see my new home and high school, and forget about all these sad memories. Konoha, here I come.

* * *

**A/N:Hey everybody. Hope you like my new story. It's my first fanfic ever. Review please. If there is something that you don't like, or any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanx for reading it.**


	2. This Mansion Sure is Huge

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1:**

**This Mansion Sure is Huge**

"Wow!" I exclaimed while looking at the three story, luxurious mansion.

Oh, how I miss this mansion! It has been ten years since I last saw it. Its size, its height, it's expensive and super comfortable furniture; it is just perfect. It also has a gigantic garden with a swimming pool in the middle, different kinds of flowers, a huge Sakura tree, and a white swing that I used to love so much and still love. But the grass was a huge Mess, with a capital 'm'. It was tall and wild. Heh, once the maids arrive, the grass would be perfect.

I sighed dreamily; now all I need is a hot bath and sleep on my queen-sized and extremely soft bed.

Looking around, I found Sasori trying to open the gates and Gaara getting his bags out of the car.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sasori managed to open the gates and the front door of the mansion.

I dashed inside the mansion, eager to take some rest, only to have my dreams crashing into microscopic pieces. The mansion was untidy, for the lack of a better word. Years of dust covered the super comfy furniture. Cob webs hung in-between the tables and chairs. Numerous spiders and ants crawled on the floor. Yuck, gross!

Sigh, so much for a little rest. But, what would you expect from a house that has been locked for ten years?

"Don't worry," Sasori comforted me, "the maids and the butlers would be here in less than 10 minutes.

Ok. These maids sure work fast. The mansion was sparkling, as in sparkling like a star. Heck, the floor was making a squeaky sound every time I walk.

Now that the house is clean, it looks fabulous and amazing. Sigh. Heh, I seem to sigh a lot these days. Anyways, now to my room.

I climbed the stairs, only to be greeted by hundredth of rooms. Now, which one was mine? Seems like I don't remember. Hey, don't blame me; it's been a while.

So, now I have to open every room to find mine. This is going to take a long, long time. But on the bright side, it seems like an adventure. Groan. Now I sound like that stupid cartoon, what was its name again? Pancakes, um cupcakes, oh Flapjack. Yeah, that's it.

"**Shut up! Stop rambling and complaining like a brat; I am so tired and I have a goddamn headache. Humph!"** Shouted my inner self.

"_Ugh. Leave me alone already. I thought you disappeared."_ I snapped, annoyed.

"**Well I came back. Now go search for your friggin' room."**

I opened the first door in front of me, which happened to be a bathroom. No; not my room. So what about this one? Nah; it's just a guest room. Um that? An office! Ugh that is going to take a LOT of time.

Uh come on! I opened all the doors and still no Sakura's bedroom. All I found was 2 bathrooms, 2 guest rooms, and an office. Seriously, why do we need all these rooms?

Turning around the corner, I was met by another dozen of rooms. I groaned loudly. I was certainly Unhappy, with a capital U. This would be so tiring, unless…

"SASORI," I yelled a very loud and angry voice.

"What? Are you trying to make me deaf, woman? I am right here," he replied as he got outside from one of the rooms with a highly annoyed expression. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

Now that sounded extremely rude. Although Sasori is very rude and cold, he is a real sweat heart and cares a lot. At least for me and Gaara. Not to mention he is so overprotective. But that's my least concerns now, what I want is…..

"Where the heck is my bloody room?" I cursed rather loudly.

At this, a smirk formed on his lips, "What? Got lost already."

Oh, now steam is coming out of my ears and my face was red with fury. Sasori saw this and knew he had crossed the limit.

"Ok, Ok. Don't get mad, it's right beside you," he said at last fearing that he would get punched in the face.

I smiled at him happily and cheerfully replied," Thanks!"

Sasori looked at me as if I grew two heads. "Talk about mood swings," he sighed heavily and went back inside his bedroom while shaking his head.

Looking inside my room, I can't help but smile. It's really beautiful. The walls were a light purple with one of the walls white and had purple, pink, and turquoise butterflies. The bed was as white as snow with pink sheets. The desk and chair were white as well. There were two doors; one for a bathroom and another for a walk-in closet. There is a huge LCD on one of the walls. A round, turquoise rug sat in the middle of the room. A body size mirror hung on the wall as well with three shelves for books. And finally, a small glass door with a white curtain that led to a small, but not too small, balcony. Perfect.

I walked towards the balcony and opened the door, letting the cold breeze ruffle my pink hair. I stood there for five minutes gazing at the night, dark sky that was dotted with billionth of stars.

Suddenly, I felt something. More like someone, staring at me. I looked in front of me and was met by onyx eyes. There, in front of me, stood a guy with black hair that was spiked at the back and resembled a chicken's butt. He wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with a symbol on it. The symbol looked like a fan; the upper part of it was red while the lower one was white. But I couldn't exactly see his lower half because of the railing**.** He seemed to be holding an IPod. Also, there were headphones in his ears.

"**OMG. He is HOT" **exclaimed my inner.

"_Shut your goddamn mouth,"_ I replied coldly.

The guy stood there staring at me with an expressionless face. He then turned around and went inside. Weird.

I went inside as well and started unpacking. Tomorrow is my first day at high school and I am really excited. I hope it's better than my old school. I went to sleep with that last thought.


	3. Konoha High School Here I Come

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Konoha High School; Here I Come**

**-SasuSaku **

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BE-

I groaned as I slammed the alarm shut. Damn school. Damn alarm. Damn everything. Damn you all.

I blinked once, twice, thrice; until I could see properly. Sighing heavily, I climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom lazily. After taking a cold shower and brushing my teeth, I went to the closet to pick an outfit.

After deciding on what to wear, which was a mini jeans skirt with an apple green t-shirt that matched my eyes and had a pink butterfly on it, I quickly changed my clothes. After that, I wore pink flats to complete the outfit.

I, then, brushed my hair and tied it in a high pony tail. Looking at the mirror, I decided that I have finally finished.

"**We look kawaii."**

Grabbing my book bag, I went to the kitchen and instantly saw my two brothers eating breakfast.

"Morning, "I exclaimed, obviously cheerful and excited.

"Morning, "replied Sasori with a yawn while Gaara just nodded.

Sighing slightly at their lack of enthusiasm, I went over to my chair and began eating my breakfast, which were pancakes. There was silence for a while until Sasori decided to interrupt it.

"So, otouto ... imouto, are you excited about your first day?" questioned Sasori while looking at us.

"Indeed," I answered happily.

Sasori then looked at Gaara waiting for an answer. But Gaara chose to stay silent. I looked at him with a concerned expression.

"No. More like _afraid_," Gaara spoke at last, "I am afraid the others would hate me and I would never have friends," he confessed.

Of course Gaara is afraid. In our old school in Tokyo, he had no friends. In fact, everyone was afraid of him. It was my entire fault actually. That's something I don't want to remember right now anyways.

"Don't worry Panda-kun. I bet you will have loads of friends and fan girls," Sasori grinned at him playfully earning a glare from Gaara at the pet name. "Anyways, I am going to do something. Finish your breakfast quickly and wait for me outside, okay?" With that last sentence, he dashed upstairs.

After he left, we finished our breakfast silently. On our way to the door, I decided to talk to Gaara and comfort him because I can sense that he is still not assured after what Sasori said.

"Gaara-niisan," I called timidly.

He turned around and nodded once as a sign to show that he is listening.

I hesitated a little, but then I summoned up my courage. "No need to be afraid; I will help you to find friends and I will walk with you until you have a friend. I won't leave you alone," I promised.

"You know you don't have to do this. I don't blame you for having no friends; you are not the reason people hate me," he said with a soft expression.

"No, I am the main reason for you having such a bad life, Gaara-niisan. Besides, I am doing this because you are my brother," I looked at the ground.

I hugged him quickly and then went outside and waited in front of our underground garage door. Looking around, I saw the guy who I saw yesterday while I was looking from the balcony.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans, and black and white sneakers covered his feet.

He looked at me and our eyes locked for a few seconds. I quickly cut our eye contact and smiled at him as a warm gesture. Only he didn't return it. He just turned and went inside his garage.

"How rude," I mumbled.

"What? Did you say something?" asked Sasori as he came out with Gaara.

I just ignored him and went inside our underground garage, settling in Sasori's car, which was a black Porsche. Gaara and I have our own cars, mine is a BMW and his is a Ferrari, but we just wanted to go together to school today.

* * *

Ok. This was not what I have been expecting. This cannot be the school, maybe a palace. It's gigantic, no that's an understatement, it's humongous.

Other than it being big, it's kind of normal; 'kind of' is the key word. Well, the students are normal. There are geeks, jocks, bullies, loners, cheerleaders, normal, social, emo, troublemakers, love-struck, popular, carefree, cool, and much more.

Now what I wasn't expecting was the school itself. There are two abnormally humongous buildings; one for freshmen and sophomores, the other for juniors and seniors. In front of the buildings, there is a large garden with picnic chairs, tables, and umbrellas. Behind the buildings, there is a soccer court. In between the two buildings, there was a small building that had a sign with the words 'Swimming Pool' on it. All in all, it looked like a resort more than a school.

Sasori parked in the parking lot and the three of us got out.

"Good luck," Sasori said before he went on the opposite side of us. Of course, that was to be expected. Because he is a senior and we are sophomores we are in different buildings.

The trip to the principal's office was easy. It took Gaara and me about five minutes to get there. And here I was, thinking that we would take an hour to find it dew to the building's utter hugeness, if that's even a word.

But when we got there, that's a long story.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. I knocked on the door._

"_Come in," came a rather soft and polite voice._

_Maybe our principal is soft after all. I opened the door and walked in followed by Gaara._

_A woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, sat on her desk, looking at a stack of papers. She had short, black hair and pale skin. Next to her sat a pink, small, fat pig._

_She looked up at us, and smiled warmly._

"_You must be Haruno Sakura and Haruno Gaara. Welcome to Konoha High School. I am Shizune. Tsunade-sama is waiting for you," she stood up and went towards another door and knocked on it._

_Tsunade-sama?! Who the heck is she? _

"_WHO IS THIS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" a thunderous voice asked._

_I backed a little, fear consuming me. Who the hell is in there? A bear!_

"_Ah um…Tsunade-sama, the new students have arrived," gulped Shizune with an apologetic look on her face._

"_Oh. Let them in," came her reply, much calmer now._

_Shizune opened for us the door and gestured for us to go in. With a small 'Thank you', I went inside. Gaara followed me almost instantly._

_There, on a desk in front of a window, sat a blonde woman. She seemed young. She was wearing a gray blouse with a green jacket. Her blonde hair was in two, low pigtails. Her perfectly manicured fingers were laced together under her chin. Her hazel eyes were full of confidence. Hundredth of papers laid in front of her. There was a portrait of a man with long, white hair behind her. Under the portrait was a sign that had 'Jiraya-sama' written on it. Maybe he is the principal of the juniors' and seniors' building. Did I mention that she has really big breasts?_

_She cleared her throat. "Welcome to KSH; I am the principal, Tsunade. Here is your schedule and your locker number. Good day! Dismissed," she said in a confident tone._

_Wow. That's it. I thought there was more. I mean, shouldn't she keep bragging about the school and rambling about its rules and whatsoever. Well, I shouldn't be complaining. This is way better._

* * *

And here I am walking in the hallways, searching for my locker….._alone_.

Gaara isn't with me because our lockers are on opposite ends. Huff. At least we are in the same home class. And some of our classes are together. Yeah, right. We both have two classes together, out of seven.

With a groan, I cleared all my thoughts. There is a more important thing to do right now. Ok, now where is my locker.

So, my locker number is 102. Ok. I am now at… number 96. Now just a little more; 97…98…99…nothing…. WHAT?! Where is locker number 100? It's supposed to be right here!

Looking around, I realized that there is a corner right in front of me. Maybe, number 100 is around the corner.

I skipped towards there. I was just about to turn, when I suddenly collided with a strong, warm thing. Everything went in a blur as I fell back. I closed my eyes tightly the only thing I could feel was the overwhelming pain in my lower back.

"OW", I exclaimed in pain as I fought to open my eyes.

Black and white sneakers were the first thing I saw. Hey, I know these sneakers very well. It-

"Watch where you are going, pinky," a voice tore me out of my thoughts. Oh he did NOT call ME pinky. He is going to pay for that.

But before I could retort, he was already walking away. What a jerk! He didn't even help me pick up my books. HUFFF.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oh how nice. Just what I wanted; the bell. Damn that hot jerk.

"**Oh so you admit that he is hot," **my inner said in that 'I-knew-it' way.

"_-Insert a groan here- Please; I am not in the mood," _I whined.

"**So you don't deny it," **she snickered.

"Hey Teme, wait up," came a loud and obnoxious voice.

A blonde boy with strikingly beautiful blue eyes came running. He stopped to a halt just next to me. He was wearing an orange shirt with a drawn picture of ramen on it, black jeans, and an orange and white Nikes.

Just when I was about to pick up my book bag and papers, he crouched down in front of me and picked up my papers; giving it back to me.

"Sorry about that, the Teme is just in a rush. You see, we are kind of late on class," he apologized.

"Oh it's ok. It's mainly my fault anyways," I assured him. I know it's my mistake, but that jerk could have at least helped me get up.

"Hey, you are new, right? Because I never saw pink hair before in our school."

"Yeah, I am new here," came my reply. "Thank you, um…."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he replied holding out his hand.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Naruto," I gave him a sincere smile as I shook his hand.

"So in which class are you, Sakura?" he asked after he retreated his hand.

"Um…," I checked my schedule, "307"

"Cool! We are in the same class, as well as the rest of the gang," he exclaimed with a grin. "So would you like me to escort you?" he offered kindly.

"Uh…..I would really like that but I have to find my locker. Besides you are already late."

"Nonsense. I will help you look for your locker and escort you to class. Kakashi-sensei is always late anyways."

He took my wrist and dragged me towards my locker after I told him my number. After that we went to our class. All the way Naruto kept blabbing about school, ramen, his friends, ramen, his summer vacation, ramen, his ultimate dream to be the hokage of Konoha, oh and ramen.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at room 307.

Naruto opened the door and held it out for me, "Ladies first."

I smiled at him and went inside. Surprisingly enough, there was no teacher inside. Students were in small groups, talking among themselves. Some of them are listening to their IPods, and others were sleeping. But no one seemed to notice my entrance, thanks god. I don't want to grab unwanted attention.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS IN THE HOUSE, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled, jumping in the class.

Heh, and they say I am loud. Now everyone is looking at me and Naruto.

"Who is she?"

"Eww look at how big her forehead is."

"_Pink _hair!"

"She must be a slut."

UGH. I have been here for like ten seconds and they are whispering already. So much for unwanted attention. I hate this school already. Why can't people be more like…like NARUTO! Yeah, he is so friendl-

"Forehead girl," an oddly familiar voice cut through my train of thoughts. Wait a minute, 'forehead girl'. There is only one girl that calls me with that nickname.

"Ino pig!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

I looked at her as if making sure this was not a dream. Blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, that perfect body, tanned skin, YES it's her. It's Ino.

We both screamed in unison as we leapt at each other, knocking the air out of the other.

"I missed you so much," we both said simultaneously.

After five minutes, we finally left each other and backed away. She was wearing a light purple tank top with 'Cute' written on it in baby blue, skinny dark blue jeans, and baby blue heels.

"Wow billboard brow, your forehead has gotten bigger," Ino teased, winking at me.

"Ahem," a girl with brown hair, which is held up in two buns, and chocolate brown eyes looked at us questioningly after faking a cough.

"Oh guys, this is Haruno Sakura, she was my best friend when I was in Tokyo," Ino introduced me to the group she was talking to earlier.

She then looked at me," Sakura you already know the idiot, right?" she asked me while pointing at Naruto, earning a 'Hey!' from him.

When I nodded she continued, "This is Hyuuga Hinata," she pointed at a girl with long blue-ish, black-ish hair and pearl-like, beautiful eyes. She was wearing a lavender blouse, that had small, pink flowers on the collar, turquoise skirt, and pink ballet flats.

"Hey," she said shyly.

I smiled at her warmly.

"This is Tenten," Ino continued, gesturing to the brunette girl with buns, who was wearing a white T-shirt that had 'Don't Care About Daily Routine' written on it with black, black shorts, and black snickers that has white skulls all over it.

"What's up," she held her hand out in a peace sign.

I giggled at her antics.

"Nara Shikamaru," she pointed at a guy with spiky hair in a high ponytail that made his head resemble a pineapple. He was currently laying his pineapple head on the desk. He was wearing a green polo shirt with black, baggy shorts. Green Nikes covered his feet.

"Yo," he merely looked at me, yawned, and then continued sleeping.

"Lazy bum," Ino mumbled angrily. "Where was I? Oh, Hyuuga Neji, he is Hinata's cousin," she looked at a boy who had tall, soft, shiny, brown hair and eyes that were similar to Hinata's. He was wearing a gray T-shirt, with jeans and gray Nikes. He looked at me, nodded and then looked away.

"Lastly, Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha?! Oh, that explains the weird symbol on his shirt from yesterday and the necklace he is wearing. I knew I saw it before. That's the Uchiha Corps symbol. Hey, why isn't anyone talking?

I looked at Sasuke, but he didn't even acknowledge me. No seriously, he did nothing. Not even looking at me.

"Arrogant jerk," I shouted angrily.

Everyone gasped.

He looked at me," Hn. Pinky."

Hn. What does that mean? Wait- he called me _Pinky._

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Pinky, Uchiha," I warned in a menacing voice, glaring daggers at him.

Again, everyone gasped. I looked around, everyone was gaping at me. Some girls were glaring. Hey, what's up with everyone?

"Pinky," oh now he is smirking.

"**A sexy smirk, if I might add."**

"_Oh, for the love of god!"_

He. Is. So. On. I was seething right now. My face was flushed with anger. My eyes were fiery with fury. Beware; Haruno Sakura is _angry. _

"Chicken ass," I snapped at him. Naruto was on the floor laughing and clutching his sides.

"Oh Em Gee, you are not a fan girl. You totally have H.I.T's approval," Tenten gave me a thumb up.

What the Eff is H.I.T? And what does she mean with 'a fan girl'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked irritated.

"H.I.T. As in Hinata, Ino, Tenten," explained Ino.

"Now you can be one of us," added Hinata.

"So, we became S.H.I.T," Tenten said.

"_Shit_, AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAH," Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. Again.

I rolled my eyes at him. But I was rather happy; I have friends, and I found my best friend. Everything is finally going my way.

I smiled at them," Cool."

Although I was really happy, there was that feeling that was annoying me. The feeling that you get when you forget something, but what can it possibly be? Or rather _who?_

"Hey, forehead, where is your brother?"

Yeah, that's it! Gaara! How can I forget? Man, I promised him. Do I always have to ruin his life? He could be lost now, totally alone. Or maybe a teacher would find him, roaming around without a pass and give him detention. Or…or

"**Or he could be sitting there in the last row."**

The last row? I looked at where my inner said, and true enough found him there, sitting all alone. Poor Gaara, didn't I promise I would help. Well, I am sure as hell going to.

"Hey guys excuse me for a second," I excused myself and made a beeline towards Gaara.

He looked at me," Hey, Sak-"

"Panda-kun, I am really really sorry. I got lost, then I bumped into the chicken ass head, and then he didn't help me. But that Naruto guy came and helped me, he then showed me my locker and escorted me," oh man; I am rambling. Someone stop me," and…and then Ino-pig shouted 'forehead girl' and we hugged and-"

"Sakura."

"And she introduced her friends, then-"

"_Sakura_," Gaara stressed, exasperated, "stop rambling, dammit."

Oh no Gaara is losing his temper. And when he does, he is _scary._

"Sorry," I apologized quickly," come on; I have a couple of friends to show you. They are pretty kind, I am sure you would love them."

I pulled him and dragged him to the front of our class.

"Guys, this is my twin brother, Gaara."

They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. The silence stretched until Tenten decided to cut it.

"You look _nothing_ like each other."

"I know," Gaara and I said in unison.

"Gaara! I missed you," Ino hugged Gaara, knocking the daylights out of him.

"What's up Gaara? I am Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

The others said their names and the guys started talking. I smiled happily; maybe Gaara could be happy at last. I am starting to love this school.

"Hey, Saki, your brother has gotten sexy," whispered Ino. "You are so lucky, you have two totally smexy brothers roaming around your house. And you get to see them shirtless, too" she pouted.

"Come on Ino, I mean you have a brother, too. Deidara is hot, I've got to admit."

"_Deidara, _seriously Sakura, you have bad taste in men. Besides I think he is gay."

We both started giggling. I sighed mentally; I missed good ol' days.

"Okay class, settle down," a bored voice ordered. A man who seemed to be in his early thirties entered the class. He had silver hair that spiked out on one side and was wearing a white button up shirt, with two open buttons, black trousers, with black shoes. And weirdly enough, he was wearing a..._mask_?

"**Okay, this school should be named shmexy high school. I mean seriously, first Sasuke and then Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. And then, this…this fine man."**

"_You and your dirty mind. I don't know what to do with you, pedophile!"_

"Sorry for my lateness, guys. You see, there was this black cat-"

"LIAR!" Naruto's loudness interrupted him.

"Oh, I see Naruto is with us this year. How _not_ delightful!" the man said, irritated.

Naruto mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'old pervert'.

"So, most of you guys know me from last year. If you don't, I am Hatake Kakashi, your home room teacher as well as math." he paused and looked at a paper in his hands," Oh, I see we have two new students here, can you please come here and introduce yourselves?"

I looked at Gaara worriedly; he is not really the type to talk much, but then I saw him already walking towards Kakashi-sensei. I walked there as well and decided I will talk first. But, what do I say? Okay, okay; I'll begin with my name. But, what's my name?

Fuck. I am so nervous I forgot my name. Oh god, the world is ending.

"**Haruno Sakura, you idiot. Start with your name, then where are you from? What do you like? And such things. But do not stutter; show them how courageous you are," **my inner encouraged me.

"_Thanks; you are a life saver, inner."_

"Hi. I am Haruno Sakura. I am from Tokyo. My hair is 100% natural-"

"**You go girl."**

"-I like almost everything and I don't think I hate anything." I ended my small speech.

"Heh, whore," a red head with glasses snorted. Who does she call slut? I mean she is the one that's practically naked with that slutty outfit she is wearing

"Except for her." I joked," Did you look at a mirror before?" I retorted, glaring at the annoying redhead.

Everyone laughed and she flushed with embarrassment. Nobody challenges Haruno Sakura.

"**Shannaro!"**

"Okay class, stop it," Kakashi-sensei tried to make them stop laughing, but I can see that he was trying to hold his own laughter.

When everyone settled down, Gaara began, "My name is Haruno Gaara, Sakura's twin brother."

And he finished. Wow, that was short. There was some girls drooling at him, the others were staring at Sasuke hungrily. Now I understand what Tenten meant by fan girls. Seems my brother has some. I sense déjà vu. This looks like a sadistic memory from my past school, and I don't want to remember it. I don't want at all.

"O...Kay, you two can sit wherever you want, but don't make a noise," Kakashi-sensei held out an orange book from nowhere and began reading.

Gaara and I went back to the group. While I was walking, the red head from before put her leg in my way. Unfortunately for her, I saw it. I stomped so hard on it that I made her scream in agony. Oops; I think I broke her ankle. Tough luck.

I faked a gasp," I am really sorry. Don't put your leg in my way, four eyes," I then patted her head and continued walking.

"**Uh-huh; that's my girl. I am really proud of you," **my inner cried animatedly.

-Insert rolling eyes here-

"Sakura-chan, that was cool!" Naruto exclaimed in between laughs.

Sakura-chan? Already? I guess he is just too friendly. I like that guy, Gaara seems to have the same impression.

* * *

Lunch at last. I am starving.

"Ramen….ramen….ramen dattebayo," Naruto was crawling next to me, saying ramen over and over again like a zombie.

I don't blame him; these were the longest four hours in my life. The classes were boo-ring. And to make it worse I didn't see Gaara after home room at all. Not even in the halls. Another four hours and we are out of this hell.

"**Chill out, at least Sasuke was with us in all our classes."**

"_Yeah right, the boy is like a human ice-berg. He just grunts like a caveman."_

"**Yeah, but he is smokin' hot."**

"_Not in the mood for your perverted thoughts."_

My stomach was growling like a monster. I need food. I stood in the line, which was short thanks god. I grabbed my lunch and went outside the school, immediately seeing my friends who were sitting under a big Sakura tree.

Naruto dashed from behind me to them and sat next to Hinata, who turned as red as a tomato. He put his arm around her shoulder earning a disapproving glare from Neji. Tenten saw this and tried to distract him by beginning a conversation. Ino was trying to wake Shikamaru.

"**It's obvious they like each other."**

Sasuke was eating in silence, not paying attention to all of them at all. Typical. Gaara, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn. Pinky," Sasuke greeted with a smirk when I arrived at their spot.

"I said stop calling me that, dammit." Seriously. Does he enjoy irritating me?

"Hey where is Gaara?" I asked looking around.

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Fine, keep hn-ing, caveman," I pouted.

Sasuke's smirk widened, his eyes flashed with amusement. "He said he was sitting with Kankuro, pinky."

"Who's Kankuro?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"**Hey! We do not hate him! In fact, we think he is attractive."**

"You_ think he is attractive. I, however, hate him."_

"**I am you, you idiot."**

"_Whatever."_

I looked at the others, only to find them gaping at me. Ok. Why is everyone staring at me weirdly? Is there something on my face?

"Sasuke-teme actually talked to a girl. It is the end of the world," Naruto exclaimed and kept ranting about how he is still young and he can't just die right now.

My eyebrow rose at that statement. I know Sasuke is anti-social, but never talking to a girl! That's just weird. And with all the fan girls he has. Is he…gay?

"Why are you talking about him as if he is _gay_?" I questioned my thoughts, emphasizing the word 'gay'.

Naruto snickered and the others smirked. Sasuke looked at me, scowling.

"How dare you call _my_ Sasuke-kun gay, you pink haired freak?" a high pitched voice screeched, and a blob of red stomped in front of me.

"What do you mean, _your_ Sasuke-kun? He is _mine_, so back off Karin-bitch," a girl with black hair screamed at slutty Karin.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath and tried to go back to sleep.

And soon enough, they started a cat fight along with every girl in the school. Wow, girls here are total airheads.

"**Tell me about it."**

"Sakura?" I know this voice. Could it be… "Saki?" Deidara?

I looked at whoever is calling me and I found a guy with amazing, cerulean eyes and blond hair that was held up in a high ponytail and his bang covering his eye. He looked exactly like Ino.

"DEI DEI-CHAN," I jumped on him and hugged him like a kid hugging his teddy bear.

"Whoa, easy now, hmmm" he laughed and I pulled away. "And didn't I tell you not to call me that, Saki?" he glared at me playfully.

I giggled," I missed you so much."

He flashed me a grin, his blue eyes gleaming. "Missed you much more, hmm."

I could see Ino hugging Sasori in the background. Back in Tokyo, we were very close to each other. Deidara was like my brother; he always treated me like Ino. Same goes for Sasori and Gaara; they thought of Ino as their younger sister.

"Check it out Saki; your brother is in the most popular gang in this school!" Sasori bragged while walking towards me. "Cool, huh?"

"Awesome!" I was truly happy. Sasori, Gaara, and I have plenty of friends here, unlike our past school. This is a new chapter in our life. Everything is finally going our way.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

NOOOOOOO. I don't want to go back there. Another four hours of torture. -Sniff-

* * *

**A/N: Phew. At last, this chapter took me forever. 4,600…this is the longest thing I ever wrote in my whole, entire life. Hope you like it and thank you OpenPervert-Chan and SakuraLover80548 for reviewing. BYE!**


	4. Slumber Party With Akatsuki

**-Broken Heart-**

_**-Sakura **_

**:-:-: Chapter Three:-:-:**

_**-Sasuke**_

**Slumber Party With…**_**Akatsuki?!**_

The sunlight rays tiptoed on my balcony's doors, walking through the glass and embracing me with its warmth. The warmth radiated throughout my body, waking me from my deep slumber. I stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the clock, it's ten AM. Saturday; weekend, sleep, TV, and food.

I stayed on the bed for a while, thinking about everything that happened once I stepped into Konoha. It's been a week now; a week since I came here, a week since I started school, a week since everything began to go my way.

The school was awesome. Yeah; the lessons were hard, but I am actually having fun. Sasori, Gaara, and I are playing sports. Sasori and Gaara got into the football and basketball team, while I got into the volleyball team. Actually, I am the captain. Sometimes, I would go swimming or play martial arts.

I managed to be an A student. Sometimes I am the best one in class, sometimes it's Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, or Sasuke.

Speaking of the guys, our relationship is getting better. Ino and I are pretty close, as always.

Hinata and Tenten are becoming as close as Ino to me, I consider them three the sisters I have never had. Naruto is like a brother to me. He is really nice and friendly. Seriously, the guy has the charisma. You'd be retarded if you didn't like him. Neji and Shikamaru are sort of my best friends. At least these two keep me sane with the group of morons I am always with.

Sasuke, however, is a totally different story. He and I seem to kind of hate each other. We always annoy, irritate, insult, curse, and fight with each other about the tiniest of things. And to make it worse, he is in _all_ of my classes. And I mean all. That, of course, leads to making slutty Karin and her posse jealous of me because of the 'attention' I get from _her_ Sasuke_-kun_. And then they start insulting me, fighting with me, threatening me to leave him alone, and driving me nuts.

Gaara doesn't walk with us; he has other friends who he likes to be with. He has two best friends, Kankuro and Rock Lee, the latter always calls me _his_ 'youthful' flower and constantly asks me to be his girlfriend. Of course he earns a glare from Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, and surprisingly _Sasuke_. I don't know why though. I mean, the former three are my brothers, _like_ my brother in Deidara's case, but Sasuke… Seriously, we hate each other.

I don't know anything about this popular gang that Sasori and Deidara often talk about, asasuti…akasuka…akasuki…? OH YEAH; AKATSUKI! But I am sure I would know today. You see…

* * *

_It was the last period on Friday. I was sitting there, totally ignoring my teacher and looking at the clock, waiting for its hand to freaking move._

"_Tsh. Pinky, if you continue glaring at the clock, it won't get afraid and move," Sasuke reasoned from beside me, looking annoyed._

_I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to my past activity, staring the clock down._

_Why is he sitting next to me again? Oh yeah, Asuma-sensei said so. Why is he my lab partner? Uh-huh, because Orochimaru-pedophile-sensei said so. Why are we project partners in English? Oh, because Kurenai-sensei ordered us. Why do the both of us have the exact same classes? Yes, because our schedules are 'coincidently' the same. Yeah right. I am starting to think they are planning something. _

"_**Stop complaining, I know you like it."**_

"Not in a million years!" _I snorted._

_Suddenly, the best thing in the world happened, the clock's hand _moved.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Weekend at last. Yay! If I was alone, I would have done the victory dance._

_I dashed out of the class, sprinting to my locker. I quickly put my books, took my homework, and ran for my dear life._

_At last; I am free. It was warm outside. The sun peaked down on my head, a few clouds surrounded it. Students were quickly riding their cars and going to their homes. I went to my car, only to find Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waiting for me. _

"_Is something wrong?" I questioned, clearly worried. _

"_Calm down, forehead; it's nothing," Ino calmed me._

"_Yeah Saku-chan, don't be so worried. We just came to tell you about something," Tenten said._

"_Which is…?"_

"_We are all going to the mall tomorrow," Ino explained. "The guys, also," she added._

"_And then we are going to eat together," Tenten continued excitedly. "After that, we are making a sleepover," she paused a little, "um at your house."_

_A pregnant silence followed her words._

"_We are really sorry, we can't make it in my house because my whole family lives in it, and we are a lot. Like really a lot. Anyways, Tenten's mother said that she can't have guys at her house. Ino's parents won't allow her because they are having a reunion party with their friends. I don't know what about the guys. So that leaves you. If you can't, it is really ok; we understand," Hinata said all of this in only one breath, her hands flailing around. And by the time she finished, she was panting and sweating._

_I sweat dropped; I didn't know she can say all of this. Seriously, the girl barely talks. Maybe she is having a sugar rush. _

"_Hinata, Hinata-chan… it's ok; I don't mind. Just breathe," I tried calming her._

_When she regained her breath, I looked at all of them. "That would be awesome! We can watch movies, play truth or dare, pillow fights, video games, and much more. I like the idea."_

"_Okay. Meet us at twelve o'clock in the mall. It's tomorrow; don't forget. Bye!" Ino waved and went to the opposite direction, followed by Tenten and Hinata._

"_Got it, piglet," and with that, I climbed in the car and drove home._

_I parked the car in our underground garage and went inside the mansion._

"_Sakura-sama," the maid bowed. "Sasori-sama is waiting in the living room," she informed me._

"_Okay and it is _Sakura_, Ayame-san. Stop being formal," I grinned toothily. Ayame is 18, so she doesn't have to call me that. Besides, I hate when someone calls me –Sama; I feel old and business-like, which is totally not me. I am childish and all fun._

_She blushed, "O-ok S-Sakura," she stuttered._

"_See; that wasn't hard!" I skipped to the living room. _

"_Hey Saso-"before I finished my sentence, Sasori jumped on me; hugging me tightly._

"_Where were you? I was so damn worried," he pulled away and looked all serious," Why_ _are you late, Miss?"_

_Leave it to Sasori to be all overprotective._

_I rolled my eyes," Sasori, I am just 5 minutes late. Besides it wasn't my fault, Ino-piggy wanted to tell me something."_

"_Oh ok. But don't do it again, you hear me. At least call me if it's important," he sat on the couch and continued what he was doing before, watching football._

_Ok, now I need to ask him about the sleepover, hope he doesn't mind. How do I say it? Hmmm…_

"_**Use your secret method,"**__ my inner suggested, her eyes gleaming with mischief._

_I smirked slightly._

"_Saso-kun?" I asked innocently, using his pet name, my eyes were wide and innocent, almost pleading. I looked like a baby angel. _

_He looked at me weirdly and got dazed off from my innocent look. Soon he began cooing. I smirked mentally; it's now or never._

"_Can I bring a couple of friends for a sleepover tomorrow, please?" _

"_Of course you can, Saki," he answered smiling. Got him; it never fails._

"_Thank you," I beamed, hugging him tightly. _

_All I have to do now is to quickly escape from the living room before he deciphers what I just asked. But I can't just sprint; he'll get suspicious. So I had to walk. Ten steps to go…9…8…shit he is mumbling to himself…6…why am I walking in a slow motion, dammit...4…3…2…_

"_SHIT! SAKURA!" I stopped dead in my tracks. You've got to be kidding me. I only had one step._

"_Y-y-y-y-yes," why am I stammering?_

"_Come here," he ordered, more calmly now. _

_When I was facing him, he stared at me with an apologetic look, "You can't invite them, Saki. I am really sorry."_

_Why not? Why doesn't he let me do anything? Every time I ask him to go to a party, a friend's house, or a sleepover; I would receive the same answer. 'Sorry Saki, but you can't'. Sometimes I just hate his overprotectiveness of me. I don't deserve it anyway. _

"_But, Sasori-nii-san, why? Aren't you happy I have friends? Besides it's just a sleepover and I am not going anywhere; it's going to be here, dammit!" I was getting angry._

"_It's not like that. If it was in another day, I would gladly agree." I gave him a confused look. Why would another day differ from tomorrow? I don't understand._

_He sighed heavily. "Akatsuki are having a sleepover tomorrow, _here_."_

"_And may I ask who ataski are?" _

"_It's Akatsuki," I gave him a look that said 'whatever'. "They are the cool gang I told you about," he explained._

"_Oh. I still don't see the problem, though." I furrowed my eyebrows. _

"_Sakura, think about it. My gang with your gang means one word: _chaos_." Oh. I see it now. Damn he is right; it's going to be mayhem._

"_But, Saso-nii, my gang is calm and quiet." Lies, lies; they are all lies. I mean did you see Naruto._

_Sasori is clearly not buying it. "Yeah right. Sakura, I know your friends. Ino alone could cause an earthquake with her voice. And do not let me start about Deidara." He has a point; Deidara and Ino in the same place… I don't really want to think about it. I feel sorry for their parents. Still, I am going to try; I so want to make this sleepover._

"_C'mon, Saso-kun, don't be pessimistic. You know what they say; the more the merrier." He looked at me disapprovingly. Shit; how do I convince him?_

_Okay, secret method it is._

_My eyes widened and got glassy, tears were visibly forming in the corners. A small tinge of blush was on my cheeks. I tilted my head a little. My lower lip stuck out in a pout. And with the magic word, "Please," he was totally convinced._

_He sighed defeated, "Okay."_

_A really loud squeal escaped my mouth. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, nii-san." _

* * *

And that's what happened. Interesting, huh?

A small, barely heard knock came from outside my room

"Come in," I called to whoever was knocking.

The door opened slightly and a blob of brown popped in. "Sakura-sama…I-I mean S-Sakura, breakfast is ready." Ayame bowed and then left, closing the door ever so slightly after her.

Deciding that I should get ready now, I took a quick shower, wore a turquoise T-shirt that had the peace sign in the middle and peace written above it in black, with skinny jeans. I completed the outfit with black chucks and a black cap with my hair left down.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

After stopping my car in the parking lot, I went inside the mall. The first thing I saw was Sasuke, with all his Uchiha glory. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black baggy pants with dark blue chucks. He was surrounded with a lot of girls. His infamous scowl was in place.

Once he saw me, he began walking towards me; his face stoic as ever. But if you look closely you could see relief all over his face. Why exactly does he feel relief? I have no idea. Maybe it's the fact that I am the only girl that doesn't fan girl on him to get his attention.

Oh and let me tell you something, when Uchiha Sasuke leaves a group of pretty girls, who are very obsessed with him if I might add, and stands with a girl that hardly pays attention to his existence; be sure to hide in a safe place. World war three is beginning.

The girls glared daggers at me, ready to pounce on me any second. I think they don't care if they end up in jail because of murder. Nope, no they don't. Curse you Sasuke.

"**One word: Bitches." **

"You brought company with you? Fun," he glared at me but didn't say anything. "So, where is everybody?"

As if on cue Hinata and Neji walked to us. "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted, Neji just nodded.

"Oh hey Hina-chan, Neji," I greeted them and Sasuke settled with his beloved "Hn."

Not two seconds after that," OI! Hina-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and Neji,"

Guess who this is. That's right, the one and only.

"H-hello N-Naruto," Hinata stammered, face turning bright.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Dobe," Sasuke replied. I groaned loudly; not that again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?"

"Hn. I didn't know you were deaf too." Soon enough, the bickering started.

I sighed heavily; can't they stay quiet for at least five minutes. It's not that hard. Huff; they are a bunch of immature morons.

"Good afternoon, you guys," Ino came running, holding Shikamaru's arm behind her and dragging him. Tenten followed them, trying so hard to hold her laughter.

"Troublesome woman." I have to agree with him on that. Poor guy.

"So, since we are all here; let's all go for some SHOP-PING!" Ino sang, already running into a shop, grabbing a sleepy Shikamaru behind her. "We'll meet after three hours at the food court, k?" she called behind her shoulder.

A couple of groans were heard from the boys. I feel bad for them.

Neji grabbed Tenten's elbow and walked off, sulking.

"Oh sure; take the girl that buys the least clothes," Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes at the retreating form of Tenten and Neji.

He looked at Hinata and instantly brightened. "Hina-chan, I'll go with you, dattebayo" he offered.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." They walked off leaving me with Sasuke.

I didn't ask Sasuke to come with me. In fact, I don't need anyone to hold my bags or to keep me company; I always shop alone. So instead of asking him to come with me, I just went towards a shop without paying him any attention. But he kept walking with me.

"What are you doing?"

He snorted looking at me, "Isn't it obvious, pinky."

"**He even makes a snort sound elegant."**

"You don't need to follow me, you know."

"I am not following you pinky, so don't flatter yourself," he grunted, annoyed.

Somehow his words managed to hurt me, and don't ask me how; I don't have the slightest idea. His words shouldn't affect me; he is not special to me. So why? Why did it hurt?

"So why are you here?" I managed to say at last.

He looked away. After a few seconds, I figured he wasn't just looking away. He was looking at something, which would be the answer to my question.

I looked at where he was indicating and-

_Oh._ Oh.

Fan girls. He was walking with me to keep away his fan girls. He was merely using me for his own benefits. And then he would leave me and these girls would beat me into a bloody pulp because I was _stealing their beloved Sasuke-kun. _

He could care less about me; I am just a tool. Curse you Uchiha Sasuke. Wait-why do I care? Why am I sad, angry, and hurt? Freaking WHY?

I can't have feelings for him, can I? I can't be falling for him, right? Of course not; I promised myself not to have a crush ever again, never mind _fall in love_. Not after my last relationship fucked up my life. Not after Sa- …whatshisname.

"**Stop being in denial and because your past relationship was a total disaster, it doesn't mean that you can't have feelings."**

I ignored my inner's bickering and pushed away my feelings. I began shopping, ignoring Sasuke completely, who was following me throughout the shop. I got a lime green sundress a pink scarf, really cute blue sandals, a black skirt, a white T-shirt that had 'I AM CUTE' in purple written on it, and a black and white striped cardigan.

I think that's enough; I don't really like to shop a lot.

"That would be a thousand," the cashier lady informed me.

I got out my visa and gave-

What the hell does he think he is doing?! STUPID SASUKE! Why is he paying for me?

I stood there, dumbfounded, gaping at Sasuke and the cashier lady, who was trying to flirt with said person.

"**EW. She is like… what? 30. I don't know but she looks old."**

Sasuke was _paying _for me. What the _fuck_?

"Pinky, are you going to stand there all day?" he teased, getting the bags and walking out of the shop. "And close your mouth, you don't want flies to get inside, do you?"

"**That's the most he had ever told us."** Inner sighed dreamily.

I quickly ran after him. "Why did you pay for me?"

"Hn." Oh of course; it's always hn. I hate him. I really do.

But maybe he is saying thank you because I am not fan girl-ing on him… or maybe he is trying to show me that he is richer than me? No; of course not. I mean he can be a pain in the ass but he is not like that. He is not snobby. Then again, I just saw him last week; I don't know him entirely.

UGH WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM A LOT? I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT HIM AT ALL.

"Where do you want to go next, pink head?"

"Nowhere, caveman. I don't like to shop a lot. Let's just go sit somewhere, my legs are killing me." I whined.

"Aa." Is that a new word? At least it's not hn. Heh, he needs to expand his dictionary.

We went to the food court, and sat on one of the tables. I got out my phone to check the time. 1:30. Great; another hour and a half with Mr. ice-cube here.

Oh look, his fan girls are surrounding our table. This couldn't get better. Note the sarcasm.

Now they are glowering at me and planning ways of murder. Heh, so I was wrong after all; it could get better. Humph.

"**Go away, bitches. He. Is. Mine. UGH!"**

"_For the last time; he has nothing to do with us. We hate him."_

"I am going to buy a smoothie. Want some? No? Ok, bye!" I slammed my hand on the table and stood up, taking my purse. I walked away before he could utter a word.

"**That was rather rude, you know. He spent a thousand on us, outer me."**

"_Nobody told him to do it."_

"**You are hard to please."**

I bought a smoothie and thanked the smoothie man… or whatever he is. Now the real decision; to go back or to not? Hmm, let's see. If I went back, I would be so bored out of my mind with the Uchiha caveman. Besides, he would be surrounded by these annoying fan girls. So I would better go off walking around with nothing to do.

I took a few steps towards the opposite direction of the table we were sitting at but then stopped. I sighed heavily; Sasuke looked so displeased and almost pleading when I left the table. Sure, he was a jerk but no one likes to be surrounded by squealing sluts 24/7. I feel pity for him.

So I decided to go back to the table. I could text someone and just ignore the girls and Sasuke. A sigh escaped my mouth as I walked back to the table. Someday, my kindness is going to be the death of me.

When I arrived, I sat down, glared at the bitches, then glared at Sasuke, and then opened my phone and started texting Ino; totally ignoring them.

**SAKURA: Hey there, Ino-piggy. How's yr shopping trip wth Shikamaru?**

_**INO: Oh hey forehead girl. Shika is soooooo boring. All he says is troublesome. Where r u now?**_

**SAKURA: At the food court with chicken butt and his fans -_-'**

_**INO: -Squeals loudly- This sun dress is sooooo sexy *_* Look forehead I am busy now. C u in an hour XOXO**_

**SAKURA: K, bye.**

Now that my attention was back to the slutty whores, I could hear what they were saying.

"SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME PLEASE."

"No Sasuke-kun, don't listen to her. Marry _me_."

My patience was thinning; these snobby bimbos are so loud and twerp-like. UGH.

A blonde idiot came closer to Sasuke and bent down, showing off her big boobies. EW. I think I just barfed in my mouth.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered huskily. "Leave this pink bitch and come have some fun with me."

That's it. What was left from my patience quickly evaporated. I just cracked.

"ENOUGH." My face was flushed in anger as I stood up, knocking down my chair in the process. "YOU," I pointed at the blonde, glaring daggers at her, "FUCK OFF!"

"AND YOU," I turned to the shit girls, "GIVE ME MY SPACE AND FREAKING GO AWAY. CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS NOT BLOODY INTERESTED?"

One stupid girl clearly didn't get that I was seething and began protesting," Who do you-"

I slammed my hands on the table causing it to crack slightly and glowered at her, "I. SAID. GO." The girls looked at the table, flinched, and then leapt away.

I glared at the people who were staring at me like I am some kind of monster. They quickly turned around as if nothing had happened.

"That's better," I put my chair back up and sat down cheerfully, the deadly aura from before vanishing completely.

Sasuke looked at me weirdly, one eye was twitching.

"HEY GUYS," Naruto waved at us hysterically. He, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten grabbed a chair and sat down, totally oblivious to my little out-of-control wrath earlier. Ino came after them, surrounded by a bubbly aura. Shikamaru was trying to balance thousands of bags on his arms behind her.

"I want ramen! Who's with me, dattebayo?" Naruto inquired after all of us sat on the table.

"I-I w-want ramen too, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered timidly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"YAY! Hina-chan, you're the best, dattebayo!" Hinata's face resembled a tomato. Aww they are so cute.

Everyone decided what to eat and the guys went to order.

* * *

To say that the lunch was uneventful is a massive understatement. We ate quietly at first, occasionally the quietness was filled with Naruto's and Ino's rambling, but other than that it was silent. Then out of nowhere, Naruto threw the rest of his ramen at a guy sitting beside our table. Why, you ask? Simple, he was checking out _his Hina-chan. _

Hinata, upon hearing these words, fainted, completely missing the food fight that unfolded courtesy of Naruto's actions. Neji got furious at seeing his dear cousin like that. So, that leads to Naruto being beat to a bloody pulp.

The mall owner soon came and saw the food court. Chaos. Disaster. Mayhem. Out of control. Wreaking havoc. There isn't really any word that could describe the place. He demanded money, cleaning the place, _and_ being banned from the mall. Ino got angry because that was her favorite mall and attempted to kill the man, like really kill him. With a knife she found on a table.

The man got scared of course. Then, he called the body guards, who caught her. Shikamaru got angry and punched one in the face. He got caught too, of course. The rest of the group quickly apologized before he could throw them in jail. He agreed saying that he would leave them if we paid more money. Bastard.

After we finished everything, we went to the hospital because of Hinata's and Naruto's conditions. Naruto got stitched up and Hinata woke up halfway to the hospital.

Now here we stand, in front of my door; getting an earful by none other than my dear brother, Sasori. Gaara was behind him smirking like an evil idiot. So you are enjoying this, dear little brother, let's see if you would enjoy my punch. Humph.

"-And who the hell starts a food fight in a mall, it's a freaking mall for crying out loud-"

"HEY SASO BUDDY, um why are you shouting at them like a worried-out-of-her-mind mother? Why are you guys covered in food and Naruto full off plasters? And why is the door opened wide for all the neighbors to watch, hmmm?" We were saved by Dei Dei-chan, oh how I love him right now.

"Stop barging him with questions, Barbie." I gaped at the man who just entered. He was huge and had blue hair. But that's not what made him look weird. HE HAS FREAKING BLUE SKIN. Well I shouldn't really criticize, seeing as I have pink hair. But still he looked like a fish. Ew.

"Um nii-san, why is there a big fish in our house?" The guys snickered from next to me and Deidara laughed his ass off in the corner.

"What did you call me, pinky?" I groaned indignantly; not that again.

"Wow, you have a fucking big house, man. Oh la la, you didn't mention you were freaking bringing damn sexy bitches to the friggin' bloody party." A guy with white hair looked me up and down with his purple eyes. I bet Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, and Sasuke are glaring murderously at him now. The usual.

"Pink hair, that's rare. Your hair looks like that of a singer's. I don't really remember her name now. Anyways, I could cut some of it and sell it over the internet as if it's hers," a man with black hair chuckled with dollar signs in his eyes. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I clutched my hair absentmindedly.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Orange mask, black clothes all over, talks like a 5 year old, spiked hair, talks in third person about himself. Psh. And they call me a freak.

A couple came inside, making out heatedly with their hands all over the other. The guy has orange hair and piercings all over his face. The girl has blue hair with a white flower on the top of her head.

Sasori put a hand over my eyes and yelled at them to _get a room, dammit_. I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hn. Hey there, foolish otouto." A replica of Sasuke entered the house with a slight wave and closed the door behind him. The only difference between him and Sasuke were his long hair and the two lines under his eyes. I didn't know Sasuke had a brother.

"**Shmexyyy," **my inner shouted with stars in her eyes. **"AHHH! Too many good looking guys in one place. Can't blink, I can't blink. MY EYES BURNS…BUT WHO CARES. I must be in heaven."-Drops dead-**

"_Pathetic." _

"Ok. This is Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. The Akatsuki." He gestured at each one of them at the mention of their names. "Guys, these are my sister Sakura, my brother Gaara, and her friends; I think you know them very well." He then turned to us and made a shooing sound, indicating that we should go up to my room. Right now.

I shrugged and gestured for them to follow me… but was stopped by Ino's mischievous voice. "Why don't we all play together so we can…you know, get to know each other a bit?"

That's a good idea. I could finally get to know my brother's bunch of weirdoes he calls a cool gang. A chorus of "yeah", "cools", and "Hn" erupted from the crowd.

"I know; let's play truth or dare," Tenten exclaimed like it was the best idea ever.

"But first we have to change," Hinata gestured to our stained clothes bashfully.

We quickly took a shower -we had a lot of bathrooms so that wasn't a problem- and changed into our pajamas. When we finished, we all sat in one huge circle.

"I'll start," Naruto said triumphantly. "Um, ok fishy; truth or dare?"

"It's Kisame. Truth," he glowered.

"Were you raised by a bunch of sharks?" You were with the idiot of the year. –Insert people cheering here- We all looked at Naruto like he was a stupid psycho, which I had no doubt he was.

"Of course not, what kind of medication do you take?" I frowned at his comment. I felt a bang in my chest. Sasori and Gaara looked at me worriedly, but I brushed them off by a reassuring smile. They nodded knowingly and then turned to the game. I noticed Sasuke was staring at me weirdly, then at Gaara, then at Sasori, and back at me again.

"Hey why are you looking at me like I am some kind of maniac? I mean come on, Tarzan was raised by gorillas." We just shook our head while rolling our eyes at his stupidity.

"It's my turn now. But just out of the game, where are your parents?" Kisame looked at Sasori, waiting for an answer.

"Oh um you-you see they are uh-"

"-in a business trip in the US." I finished for him, the lie coming out rather forced. He looked at me thankfully while Ino and Deidara glanced at us nervously. They know exactly where my parents are, and they know that they are nowhere near the US. I just lied because I don't like people's pity and sympathy. I don't need it. Period. Besides, I don't trust them. That explains why I only told Ino and Deidara; I trust them for my life.

"O…Kay. Barbie, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me that. Dare, hmmm" Deidara snarled.

"Go call principle Jiraya and tell him that you are some girl who wants to have 'fun'. Oh and give him the wrong address of course."

Oh god. These guys are cool.

Deidara obeyed every word and after he finished we broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ino, truth or dare, sis, hmmm?"

"Truth."

"How many boyfriends did you have, hmmm?"

She blushed slightly, "Two."

Shikamaru stiffened unnoticeably.

"Saki, truth or dare?" she asked after a beat.

"Um dare," I answered unsurely.

I saw a glint in her eye. Uh-oh; that doesn't seem good.

"I dare you to…" she paused to add the suspense, "Kiss Sasuke."

WHAT?! All eyes were on me except for four pair of eyes -you know them so well- who were glaring at Ino unbelievably.

Ok. You can kill me now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys but I had to do it. Hope you like this chapter. This is 5,100 words. A lot I know. Sorry again. Thanks for the guys who reviewed and sorry it took so long; I was busy reading other fan fictions. He he. One of them was this cool fic called Instant Message by Keelah. If you hadn't read it yet, then what the hell are you doing here? Go on and read it; it's fan-tas-tic. Downright amazing, actually.**

**Unrelated rambling:**

**To-morrow is my birth-day, to-morrow is my** **birth-day; na na na na na nah! Finally fourteen, I can now legally do…nothing. This sucks. Ah well.**

**Guys, guys, did anybody read The Hunger Games –the best story ever by the best author ever-? I fell in love with Peeta; I think my pen name shows that already. I read only the first two books cause I can't freaking find Mockingjay in my country. Sometimes I just hate it. Also, I can't download the movie. Stupid internet. Stupid country. Stupid download links. Huff.**

**SCHOOL IS ON MY DOOR STEP. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I WANT MY SUMMER BACK. SCHOOL IS JUST EVIL –Wails loudly-. I. –Sob- HATE. –Hiccup- SCHOOL. –Cough cough. Blow nose. Sniff- Ok; I am good now.**

**SPOILER ALERT IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA DO NOT READ: OMG. I still can't believe that Tobi is actually Obito. You confuse me, Kishimoto Masashi-san. Anyways, don't care; you are the best.**

**End of the unrelated shit.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE…please. Just write anything in that big box below -ANYTHING- and press the blue button. Thanks a bunch. –Grins toothily-**


End file.
